Data processing systems, such as personal computers, tablet computers, entertainment systems, game consoles, and cellular telephones, commonly include optical navigation sensors or modules for data input and/or cursor movement. Optical navigation modules generally include a light source to illuminate a tracking surface, and a sensor, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) imaging array, or a comb array, to capture an image or signal in light reflected from the surface. A tracking program implemented in a signal processor coupled to the sensor analyzes successive images or samples to determine displacement of the optical navigation module relative to the surface. Because optical navigation modules work well only within a narrow range around a nominal design height separating the sensor from the tracking surface, lift-detection is necessary to detect when the optical navigation module is separated from a tracking surface by more than a maximum lift height. Previous optical navigation modules rely on an optical lift detection mechanism based on image defocus, loss of optical signal strength, or both. Although, this generally works well one problem is that each new device in which the optical navigation module is used requires a new mechanical and/or optical design and fine tuning of the optical navigation module. Also, changing the maximum lift height typically requires a new mechanical and/or optical design. Finally, the optical design to implement such a lift cutoff mechanism typically requires precision design and manufacturing processes, increasing the cost of the optical navigation module.